Secret Time After School
by CookiesandPies
Summary: Rin Kagamine had always loved to spend her "Secret time After school" on her own. However, an encounter with the student council changes that. Rated M for sexual content. Porn with some/no Plot. Non-cest.


"Ring!"

Rin almost felt herself let a breath of relief out. She had been keeping it in all day! Finally it was time to let her desires out. Quickly stuffing all her books and papers into her backpack, she dashed out of the classroom. Her feet speedily raced , down flights of stairs, across the dining area and finally behind the school near the changing room. She put her bag down and crawled behind her bush, dragging along her bag. Pulling out her vibrator, she placed it under her skirt and felt euphoria rushing in. Leaning her head against a wall, she slowly pushed the vibrator deeper, softly letting out a long moan. This was her favourite after school activity. Yes, Rin was secretly a public exhibitionist and she loved risking being found out. Just the thought of someone catching her doing such risqué activities was enough to make her orgasm. As she stuck her vibrator up her pussy, she would think to herself : Who is going to catch me today? The principal? My form teacher? My Friends? Of course that would never happen, Rin might like being exposed ,but she would never let that happen, no way!

However, it seemed like the sneaky Rin was not going to escape this time. For a very familiar

figure suddenly entered her sacred spot and gave a yelp.

"Ka-kagmine-ch-chan! What are you doing?" Rin could feel her face heat up, turning her head up with the most innocent face she could muster. Looming over her was, the school's executive student council, known for giving the strictest punishments to students, was Kagamine Len. While Rin was executive cold deadly eyes to be boring through her soul when she looked up, what she saw was a very flustered and blushing Len who was avoiding her gaze and covering his face.

Tch. Who knew that Mr Ice king would be so shy in the face of lust? Rin got on her knees, placing her vibrator behind her. Smiling gently towards the boy , she gingerly rested her hand on a noticeable bulge.

" Kagamine-kun, how about we keep this encounter a little secret between us? And in exchange I'll-" She unzipped his white pants. Len let out another yelp, but didn't stop nor allow Rin to continue. Rin never thought she would do this, but to stay out of a possible trouble and keep her good girl image? She didn't mind. Pulling down Len's undergarment, she was met with a throbbing erection in her face. " My , my , for being the student council's executive, you sure are turned on by things that against the school rules. " That earned a soft whimper and a hand on her head. Rin took that as a form of agreement and started rubbing his length with her hand. Then she took one of his balls and sucked it. That seemed to make it hotter and harder, and that too made Len even redder than before. Then she kissed the tip, before pushing it all the way in, sucking it little by little. pushing it out again, a trail of saliva was formed between her tongue and the head of his dick, before she gobbled it in again. Len was furiously biting on his hand to stifle his moans but the show Rin was putting out made it hard. His cute blushing face made Rin want to tease him even more. Her hands slid down to her shirt, which she unbuttoned in a flash. Soon, her breast were brazenly exposed in full view. Jiggling her well-endowed chest, she opened her mouth and enveloped his dick in her breasts. Squeezing them with her hands, she licked the pre cum off the head of his dick. Now, thrusting his dick from between her bosom and into her mouth, she steadily finished him off. White thick cum started dripping from her swollen lips and decorated her breast, hair and face.

"How did you like that?" She slyly smirked.

Len was scarlette from head to ear and was cupping his face. He suddenly got down to her level, gasping at her ear. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, i'll clean you up okay?" That made Rin confused. Clean up? How? Firmly placing his hands on her shoulder, Len stuck out his tongue and started licking the white stuff off her cheeks. The close proximity of Len being near her, doing such intimate things was making Rin running short on breath. Sure, sucking his dick off may have been considered getting "intimate", but that had his face much further away from her. Now his chest was rubbing the naked tips of her bare breasts and his breath was warm to her face. Rin's thoughts were broken when his tongue brushed against her lips and slipped in, sucking and lapping away at what mess he made. When he broke the "kiss", Rin felt her thoughts slowly leaving her and her blood rushing to her face. His tongue connected with the crook of her neck and he started to carefully suck and slurp away the creamy substance. Then, his hands cupped her breast and he scooped one up to his mouth, cleaning away his bodily fluids, licking in circular motions. Rin leaned back and moans softly, not really thinking anymore. When he sucked her areola, she moaned needy, hands clutching his the nape of his neck. His other hand found her other nipple and slowly pinched it, eliciting Rin to gasp more. Switching to lap at her other boob, he rubbed at her sore nipple and sucked on it, cleaning it of semen. Encircling her breasts with his tongue, he ended it off by kissing her sore nipples, leaving a trail of saliva.

Len stood up again, zipping his pants before offering a hand to Rin. Rin dazedly took his hand, standing up and buttoning her shirt. "Thanks for cleaning me up, although i'm sure you did that for another reason" Len flushed red at that comment, facing away from her.

"Now as we promised, i won't tell about our encounter, and you won't do lewd things in school again!"

"Eh? You did lewd things with me just a few moments ago, much more intimate too. And i think you enjoyed it too. Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Sh-shut up! Goodbye!" He angrily said, although Rin could see the obvious blush and smile he was desperately trying to hide. Such a tsundere, Rin noted, before setting off to her own home.


End file.
